Ton Sang mêlé de Miel
by Chewre
Summary: Lorsque Stiles en a marre des petits plats sains de Derek, il craque... [Recueil de Ficlets/Drabbles principalement axées sur le Sterek, mais sait-on jamais, l'imagination nous conquiert, parfois...]
1. et d'huile

_**Hellooo !**_

_Me revoici donc pour la sixième fois avec une petite ficlet complètement débile, pour ne pas changer. Serais-je un jour libérée -délivréééée- de mon idiotie intergalactique ? Priez pour ma pauvre âme en perdition, voulez-vous._

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire, huhu.

**Rated**** :** K+

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Viens manger Cariño, c'est prêt, alerta Derek en éteignant le gaz.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé de bon, Loulou ? s'enquit Stiles.

Le lycan lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

Depuis que l'adorable humain qui lui servait de compagnon lui avait volé son cœur, et son chez lui dans la foulée, Derek le couvait comme une lionne veille son petit. Il faisait preuve d'une surveillance tout particulièrement exacerbée envers l'alimentation de son aimé.

Pas question que son corps tout droit sorti d'un porno se gave de malbouffe suintant la graisse.

Non, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était des poêlées de légumes biologiques, de la viande grillée, des céréales, des jus de fruits fraichement pressés et du poisson sans sauce. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'affairait aux fourneaux pour chaque repas.

Autant dire que l'hyperactif commençait à saturer de ce régime à la Disney. Tous les jours, il avait l'espoir que son loup lui accorde une entorse et qu'il lui mijote une pyramide de nourriture bourrée de calories digne de faire pâlir les mets sacrés d'Epic Meal Time.

Alors évidemment, en ce moment même, il espérait bien se remplir la panse… jusqu'à ce que Derek lui réponde, brisant ainsi la nuque du poussin dans l'œuf.

- Je t'ai fait une jardinière de légumes.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il n'était pas un putain de babouin, à la fin !

Il craqua.

- J'en ai marre d'ta cuisine ! J'veux bouffer des friiiiiiites !

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Moi, The Back<span> :**

Et voilààà.

Certains auront sans soute reconnu de quelle chanson barrée je me suis inspirée pour écrire ça. C'est le morceau de... non, vous savez quoi ? SURPRENEZ-MOI!

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, d'accord, de phrase mal tournée ou tout autre chose qui vous chiffonne, faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît !

Que vous ayez détesté, apprécié, une critique _constructive_, un conseil ou que vous adoriez les cornichons dans le Big Mac, les reviews sont là pour ça, donc n'hésitez pas !

...

**INFO : **Sinon, comme j'ai quelques autres idées du même genre, qui seraient assez courtes une fois rédigées, j'ai pensé à laisser cette fiction sur le statut "In-Progress" pour en faire un recueil de drabbles -oui, un jour j'arriverai à faire cent mots!- et de ficlets. Les publications ne seront pas régulières, ce sera seulement en fonction de mon inspiration qui peut, je préviens les éventuels intéressés d'emblée, sommeiller pendant plusieurs semaines. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que du Sterek au programme, mais sait-on jamais.

Et oui, le titre craint, mais pour l'heure, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

... ou comment un commentaire post-chapitre peut devenir plus long que la fiction elle-même...

Et voilààà.

A bientôt !


	2. et du Diable

**.**

- Sortez vos livres, page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze.

Harris était assis derrière son bureau, l'air princier. Il scrutait la vingtaine de tête de linottes installée devant lui de ses yeux bleus perçants. Dire qu'il se demandait pour quelle obscure raison il était devenu professeur eut été un euphémisme.

A la vérité, il détestait les adolescents.

Ils étaient toujours mollassons, à bailler aux corneilles à force de s'abrutir toute la nuit devant leurs jeux-vidéos débiles ou à suivre des télés-réalités remplies de pauvres cloches sans le moindre grain de semoule dans la caboche. Ils ne comprenaient, ni ne s'intéressaient à la physique qui, selon lui, était la quintessence même de l'Univers.

Alors que certains farfouillaient dans leur sac, d'autres tournaient énergiquement les pages de leur manuel. Ils crurent tous bon de déblatérer joyeusement avec leurs voisins pendant la tâche. Bien sûr, Scott et son copain Stiles n'échappaient pas à la règle.

- Cette opération ne requiert pas l'usage de la parole. Gardez vos langues fourchues derrière vos dents, ou je me ferais une joie de vous distribuer des heures de colle à tire larigot.

Comme le chêne qui ne rompt jamais, il se tenait bien droit, presque guindé, dardant son regard glacial sur tout malheureux qui aurait l'audace de perturber son cours.

- Nous allons corriger les exercices sur lesquels vous avez, évidemment, rageusement travaillé.

Une grande partie de l'assemblée baissa la tête, feignant de s'intéresser au contenu de la page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze.

Navrant.

- Fait chier, j'ai pas fait mes exos ! chuchota le fils McCall à son ami.

Trop accaparé par les récents évènements et par sa nouvelle condition d'Alpha, le temps lui filait entre les doi- griffes. Il faisait de son mieux pour stabiliser sa moyenne, mais hélas, malgré leur rapidité, les loups-garous ne rattrapent pas le temps qui s'en va.

Stiles pouffa derrière sa main face au désespoir qui émanait de la voix du jeune loup. Cela n'échappa pas à Harris.

- Vous au fond, Monsieur Stilinski ? Au tableau !

Le susnommé claqua violemment sa main sur la table, manquant de briser son crayon coincé entre son pouce et son index. Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

- Comme par hasard…

- Plaît-il ? Vous n'avez pas fait le travail qui vous a été donné ?! rétorqua Harris placide, malgré l'irritation qui le gagnait.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je le fasse ? On a beaucoup trop de devoirs, on ne se jette pas avec bonheur dans vos activités sitôt qu'on rentre chez-nous, on a d'autres choses à faire ! En plus, on a un contrôle d'Arts plast…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! interrompit l'enseignant, furibond. Donnez-moi votre carnet de correspondance.

L'adolescent obtempéra. Il valait mieux battre en retraire s'il voulait éviter de finir sa soirée au lycée. La bouche pincée, il tendit son cahier au professeur, qui s'en empara d'un geste sec. Ce dernier s'en alla s'asseoir sur son trône, et de là, il fixa le gamin d'un air neutre. Il plissa les yeux et d'un air de vainqueur, il déclara.

- Et pour demain, vous me ferez tous les exercices, plus le problème page six cent soixante-six.

- Nooooooooooon !

**.**

* * *

><p>Et voilààà.<p>

Pas de Sterek cette fois-ci, mais peut-être demain puisque j'ai une idée.

_Bisous herbeux ! _


	3. et de sorcellerie

**.**

- Dis Loulou, ça te dirait qu'on regarde Ha_pp_y Potter, ce soir ?

L'espace d'un instant, le lycanthrope crut avoir entendu de travers.

Mais avec pareille condition, impossible, me direz-vous.

C'est exact.

La langue de l'adolescent avait bel et bien écorché ce nom de légende.

- Ha_pp_y Potter, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ? s'étonna le loup, les sourcils perdus dans ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr que non, t'es sourd ou quoi ?! J'ai dit Harry Potter !

Quelle mauvaise foi, pensa Derek, attendri par la susceptibilité de son compagnon.

Et quelle occasion que voilà, pour le taquiner un peu.

- Très bien. Lequel tu veux regarder, Ha_pp_y Potter And The Smiling Stone ?

- Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai d-

- Ha_pp_y Potter And The Chamber Of Laughs ?

- Derek, c'est pas drô-

- Ha_pp_y Potter And The Comedian Of Azkaban ?

- Mais je-

- Ha_pp_y Potter And The Bubbly Prince ?

- Ma-

- Ha_pp_y Potter And The Lively Hallows ?

- DEREK !

**.**

* * *

><p>170 mots...<em> J'y arriverai un jour, j'y arriverai... <em>

_Sinon, désolée pour ça, mais il fallait absolument que je mêle Harry Potter à mes histoires tordues !_

_Voilààà, on se retrouve bientôt, j'espère. _

_Bisous herbeux !_


	4. et de jambon de Bayonne

**.**

Une assiette traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine du loft de l'Alpha.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent une œillade inquiète, après avoir aperçu les croûtes de pain grillé retenues captives sur la porcelaine.

- Il y a des rats ici, tu crois ? questionna le basané, la mine paniquée et la bouche tordue de dégoût.

- Non… Les rats ne se font pas de sandwich… et ils n'enlèvent pas la croûte…, rétorqua l'humain.

McCall hocha vivement la tête, avec de gros yeux et la bouche arrondie, tel un abruti.

- Mais alors qui es…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix irritée derrière son dos l'interrompit, lui arrachant le parquet sous le pied.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, tous les deux ? s'enquit Derek dans toute sa superbe.

Il tenait un sandwich sans croûte au jambon de Bayonne premier prix et à la salade en sachet dans la main gauche.

Les deux amis sursautèrent, portant leurs paumes à leurs pauvres cœurs partis au triple galop. Pas un ne pipa mot. Ils se contentaient de fixer l'Alpha, effarés. Visiblement, ce dernier s'impatientait, les sourcils à la visite de sa chevelure.

Ce fut Scott qui, après avoir dégluti bruyamment, brisa la glace au marteau-piqueur.

- Mais tu… tu te restaures ?!

.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaaaaaa !<em>

_Je vous rassure, moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre de moi..._

_Je m'éclipse alors, en vous souhaitant de Bonnes Fêtes ! _

_Bisous herbeux. _


	5. et de sapin

**.**

Derek peinant à ouvrir la porte de son loft. Avec cette satanée plante entre les bras, la manœuvre s'avérait difficile, même pour lui et sa condition de lycan.

Il se tortillait dans l'espoir d'atteindre la poignée de la porte et de pouvoir la pousser du coude, mais sans succès.

Il tenta de la faire glisser à la force de son dos en prenant appui sur son derrière, mais réussite absente.

Il essaya de saisir l'anse avec ses dents, mais dans le mouvement, le pauvre végétal partit violemment à la rencontre de la façade dure, tordant certaines de ses branches dans la foulée. Résultat manquant.

Il souffla d'impatience.

Foutue plante verte !

Tout ça à cause des lubies de son galopin de petit-ami. En effet, l'humain avait manifesté le désir soudain d'avoir un « bébé sapin » sur sa table de chevet pour se croire dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

Tu parles d'une envie ridicule.

Mais charmé comme il était, Derek ne résistait jamais aux caprices de son aimé.

Il s'était donc rendu au magasin de jardinage pour exaucer sa volonté. Mais en ce vingt-cinq décembre, il doutait fortement d'en trouver un. Le magasin était bondé de retardataires. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvint au rayon, celui-ci était loin d'être dévalisé. Étrange. Ils ne fêtaient pas Noël ces tocards ou quoi ? Haussant les épaules, il s'était emparé d'un sapin bien touffu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pot à la noix ? Bon sang, c'étaient lourd ces conneries ! Il l'avait payé –un bras- et s'était engouffré dans sa Camaro pour rentrer. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, à faire le guignol devant sa porte.

Irrité, il fit rouler sa voix d'Alpha le long de sa gorge.

- Cariño, viens tout de suite m'ouvrir !

Après une ruée de pas hâtifs, la porte pivota à peine, et le visage d'angelot vint se caler dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire jusqu'aux tempes.

- Tu as mon _baby fir_, Loulou ? s'enquit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Le loup-garou maugréa un « hm hm » et il désigna le fardeau dans ses bras avec son menton, l'air grognon. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, et son sourire s'évanouit comme une victime du Kanima.

- Mais Derek c'est… c'est… c'est une fougère !

Le susnommé souffla, exaspéré, puis leva les yeux aux cieux.

- Et bien tu t'en contenteras, je ne vais sûrement pas retourner au mag-

La fin de sa tirade fut accueillie par une porte close claquée aussi brutalement que bruyamment, l'abandonnant sur le seuil de sa propre demeure avec cette saleté de fougère dans les mains.

- Toi au moins, t'es pas belle, mais t'es de bonne compagnie, chuchota-t-il en caressant tendrement les feuilles vertes.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaaa ! <em>

_... ça s'améliore pas, mais alors vraiment pas..._ _je suis en train de niquer toute la crédibilité des personnages, et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter... *kof kof*_

_J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu. _

_Bisous herbeux._


	6. et de vidéos

**.**

- Alors Loulou, tu en penses quoi de ce clip d'Ozzy ?

Tandis que l'humain est affalé sur le canapé, le lycan est installé devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il surfe sur un des plus célèbres sites de vidéos, calé sur son siège et droit comme un i. Une main sur la souris et l'air absorbé, il scrute les images qui s'animent devant lui, sourcils froncés.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore regardé…, répond Derek.

Il n'accorde même pas un regard à son amoureux, trop concentré qu'il est. Ce dernier l'a tanné des jours entiers, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur le dernier clip majestueux, d'après ses dires, de ce gothique satanique complètement marteau.

Il a bien évidemment cédé, pour ne plus avoir à entendre les louanges enflammées que son petit-ami récite à longueur de journée pour ce cinglé.

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques depuis vingt minutes devant l'ordinateur ? rouspète l'adolescent.

- Je regarde un tutoriel coiffure pour girafes.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Parce qu'on se retrouve toujours à regarder un chien en train de piéger un cambrioleur, alors qu'on voulait seulement voir la dernière vidéo de notre chaîne préférée... et parce que Derek qui regarde des tutoriels, ça n'a pas de prix... et parce que je suis complètement déglinguée...<em>

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une Bonne Année ! _

_Bisous herbeux._


	7. et de brownies

**.**

- Goûtez moi ça les mecs, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Scott et Derek échangèrent une œillade indécise. Sous leur nez, Stiles brandissait fièrement une assiette remplie de brownies aux noix. Le pauvre plat de porcelaine ballotait de droite à gauche, et de long en large, menaçant de répandre ses douceurs sur le sol, sous les gestes déchaînés de l'humain.

Ce dernier avait subitement décidé, quelques jours auparavant, de s'inscrire à des cours de cuisine. De cette façon, il pourrait concocter de délicieux mets pour régaler son compagnon, mais surtout, il pourrait transformer n'importe quelle poignée d'aliments en un repas sain et équilibré pour son vieux père. A la différence de nombreux adolescents, il n'avait jamais apprécié que son paternel soit si friand de malbouffe, même si cela signifiait qu'il évitait les cures de végétaux après seulement deux bols de riz.

Malheureusement pour lui, les premières leçons étaient uniquement centrées sur les gâteaux, alors la jardinière de légumes au dîner, ça ne serait pas demain la veille. Mais qu'importe, son meilleur pote et son amoureux pouvaient toujours profiter de ses tous nouveaux talents.

Les deux lycans se servirent d'un geste hésitant, la mine soucieuse, ne sachant visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils examinèrent leurs parts de brownie sous toutes les coutures, comme pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas en plastique, à moitié cuites, dures comme l'acier, ou complètement cramées.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, presque coupables d'avoir pu douter. Visiblement, aucun problème de ce genre n'était à déclarer.

Scott, qui foncerait toutes griffes dehors sur l'armée du Mordor, mordit à pleine dent dans la friandise tandis que Derek, plus prudent, croqua une plus petite bouchée.

Stiles les fixait avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire jusqu'aux tempes. Il semblait prêt à scanner le moindre muscle qui tordrait leurs traits. Les loups dégustaient lentement, étirant leurs mâchoires au maximum afin d'imprégner pleinement leurs bouches de l'arôme de la pâtisserie.

De toute évidence, les poils au-dessus de leurs yeux s'étaient lancés dans une Sirtaki mexicaine. Tantôt ils s'arquaient, tantôt ils s'envolaient dans leurs cheveux, tantôt ils se faisaient grognons et tantôt ils exécutaient la Ola pendant que leurs nez se plissaient.

- Alors, sont-ils savoureux mes précieux, mes trésors ? s'enquit l'hyperactif.

La mâchoire de Derek se crispa violemment, faisant tressauter un nerf juste sous son oreille. Scott, quant à lui, offrit de gros yeux faussement conquis, couplés à un sourire de constipé, révélant fort peu élégamment ses chicos tâchées de miettes.

Déjà, les orbes de l'humain se remplissaient de plus d'étoiles, si cela est possible. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en placer une, son téléphone sonna. Ni une ni deux, il sortit de la cuisine pour se précipiter vers l'escalier.

Restés seuls, les lycans échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Et c'est avec une synchronisation quasiment parfaite qu'ils dégueulèrent leurs bouchées broyées sur leurs paumes, dans une mêlée de toux qui ferait concurrence à une chèvre* asthmatique.

McCall se jeta presque sur l'évier, manquant de se le prendre en pleine face, pour se rincer abondamment la bouche. Il s'étranglait avec l'eau, toussait, et recrachait des gerbes de liquide, mais tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était d'annihiler ce goût immonde qui lui brûlait la langue. Derek, lui, avait presque volé jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Il avait arraché une bouteille à son étagère et envoyait maintenant de longues gorgées de lait inonder son gosier asséché par cette saleté de gâteau. Plié en deux, il expulsait de grandes quantités d'air de sa gorge.

- Putain, mais c'est de la merde ! amorça Scott entre deux relents.

- De la merde non, c'est atroce ! renchérit Derek qui s'étouffait, les yeux larmoyants.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à tenter de noyer leurs langues en espérant que la saveur se taise, mais à leur plus grand dam et à celui de leur condition lycanthrope, le goût était fort persistant. Ils furent bien obligés d'arrêter de cracher leurs estomacs lorsqu'ils entendirent l'humain redescendre à fond les manettes. Ils se dépêchèrent de reprendre leur place initiale. Stiles apparut bientôt dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air joyeux.

- Alors, que dites-vous ?

Devant le manque de réaction de ses êtres chers, sa lueur de malice se fana bien vite.

- Vous ne les avez pas aimés, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il.

Il était déçu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et sûrement un peu triste de ne pas être aussi doué que sa Maman, aussi. Cela n'échappa pas à Derek qui ne supportait pas de voir le moindre voile sur l'œil de son amant. Il s'empressa de cueillir un autre morceau de ce gâteau foiré qu'il enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche. Il prit soin de peindre sur son visage des traits qui laissaient croire qu'il se délectait.

- Mmmm…. mmmmmm…. ch'est chublime Chtiles….

Scott l'imita, peut-être un peu brusqué par les regards en coin que l'Alpha lui lançait. Après tout, quel garçon n'endurerait pas supplices et tortures pour son meilleur ami ?

Il approchait le brownie de ses lèvres, quand Stiles avança doucement son visage vers le sien, ne voulant pas rater une seconde du spectacle. Avec des mouvements saccadés et un sourire à la Frodo, il amena l'atrocité à sa bouche et la mastiqua le plus lentement possible.

- Mmmmm…. ouais….

Stiles était aux Anges. Il regardait la mâchoire de son ami monter et descendre comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue dans toute son existence. Il ne vit pas les regards de _killer _que Scott balançait à Derek, ni même la bouche pincée et l'air de chiot battu de ce dernier.

Il était bien trop occupé à sourire.

Et ce sourire là, si vous vouliez l'avis de deux jeunes loups, valait bien tous les gâteaux dégueus du Monde, et même plus encore.

**.**

* * *

><p>*Non, je ne m'octroie pas de clin d'œil dans mes récits. Pas du tout.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà.<em>

_956 mots, je me suis emportée... soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît, j'ai écrit ça à quatre heures du matin, tout à l'heure..._

_Et oui, j'avais regardé Le Seigneur des Anneaux..._

_Bisous herbeux._


	8. et d'encore plus de brownies

**_._**

_1 semaine plus tard…_

- Goûte ça Loulou ! Et toi aussi, Scottie !

Stiles leur flanqua presque l'assiette de madeleines dans le nez lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine. Au vu de ses mains endiablées, il était étonnant que les pâtisseries ne soient pas encore tombées sur le carrelage.

Scott et Derek se regardèrent furtivement du coin de l'œil. Cette tirade ressemblait étrangement aux quelques mots qu'ils avaient pu entendre la semaine passée. Et ces quelques mots avaient été annonciateurs de malheur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à dégobiller les restes de gâteaux à moitié mâchés dans une rafale de toux lorsque l'humain avait eu le dos tourné. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais goûté pareille horreur. Ces brownies avaient été un véritable massacre. Hors de question qu'ils ingèrent d'autres nourritures passées entre les doigts de l'adolescent. Ils semblaient tous deux d'accord sur ce point.

- Euh… Ma mère m'a fait des lentilles à midi et ça ne passe pas très bien… je n'arrête pas d'aller aux toilettes et…

Scott ne termina pas sa tentative de débinage. Il n'y parvint pas.

Ces yeux pleins d'étoiles qui le regardaient et… oh non… Et ce sourire...

Ils annonçaient sa perte. Mais qu'il en soit ainsi, il savait qu'il ne résistait jamais à cette moue. Et Derek non plus, d'ailleurs. Ceci expliquait peut-être que ce dernier fixait on ne sait quoi au plafond, évitant à tout prix le regard de son compagnon. Heureusement pour lui, Stiles était axé sur McCall.

Le pauvre lycan, après un énième sourire niais, se saisit d'une madeleine. Il la porta lentement à sa bouche, sans grande conviction. L'hyperactif avait les yeux rivés sur la confiserie, l'air plus qu'enchanté, pendant que Scott arborait une mine au bord de la crise de larme. Il mordit une bouchée moelleuse.

Derek, quant à lui, bouche pincée et narines taille mandarine, se servit un morceau qu'il croqua presque rageusement, dans le but de faire bonne figure. Un loup-garou de naissance ne mangerait pas de gâteaux dégueus alors qu'un simple mordu le ferait ? On n'aura jamais entendu de pareilles inepties.

Ils mastiquèrent doucement, redoutant plus que tout de ressentir la déferlante d'un goût pourri assaillir leurs langues. Mais la vague ne vint pas dans les premières secondes. Elle ne vint pas non plus dans celles qui suivirent. Elle ne vint jamais.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Par la barbe de Merlin, elles étaient délicieuses ces madeleines ! Scott s'était déjà rué sur les autres pour en enfourner deux autres dans sa bouche.

- Mmm, mais c'est excellent ! Tu t'es bien amélioré en un jo…humpf !

Derek venait de lui flanquer un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes. Son souffle et ses postillons s'étaient évanouis net.

Stiles les regardait, attendri. Il savait que ses brownies avaient été un véritable massacre. Lorsque son père avait tout recraché sur la table en avouant qu'ils étaient complètement ratés, il n'avait strictement rien compris. Passant outre sa légère allergie aux noix, il en avait jeté un dans sa bouche… et s'était retrouvé à rendre sa poêlée de légumes surgelés. Mais bien loin d'être en colère contre le mensonge de son meilleur ami et son amoureux, il avait ri.

- Te bile pas Scottie, je sais que mes brownies étaient affreux ! avoua-t-il, rayonnant.

- Affreux ? intervint Derek avant que le basané ne puisse en placer une. Infecte serait un mot beaucoup plus approprié.

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé. Ignorant totalement la remarque, il enchaîna.

- En arrivant au cours ce matin, on s'est rendu compte que tous nos gâteaux étaient ignobles. Et pour cause, la prof était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait mélangée les sucriers et les salières !

Les deux lycans plièrent leurs fronts tout en faisant quasiment sortir leurs yeux de leurs orbites.

- J'y crois pas, mais quelle blairotte !

- Tout ça à cause de cette conne ?!

Ils s'étaient indignés d'une même voix. Tu parles d'une cuisinière à la mords-moi le nœud.

- Hey, je vous signale que sa recette de madeleine, elle envoie du pâté Madrange !

Scott pouffait tandis que Derek, après avoir roulé des yeux, se penchait pour embrasser sa friandise préférée.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Je me suis encore emportée... d'ailleurs, j'en ai écrit deux autres dans la foulée. J'en posterai sûrement une demain, si j'y pense! <em>

_Bisous herbeux._


	9. et de clochards

_Voilà, tête en l'air comme je suis, j'ai placé le texte dans Doc Manager sans le publier... sauvez-moi de moi..._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Dis-donc Monsieur le Grincheux, tu ne pourrais pas être gentil quelques fois ! rouspétait Stiles au beau milieu du parking avec le poing levé.

Derek l'ignorait royalement. Il trimballait ses quatre sacs de courses remplis à craquer comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires slips en coton, alors que n'importe quel homme lambda donnerait l'impression d'avoir couru un mille mètres haies sur le Mont Hua. Ne perdant pas un gramme de sa superbe, il se pavanait en roulant des mécaniques, pendant que son compagnon s'égosillait.

Tout ça pour un clodo à qui il n'avait pas donné de pièce et encore moins adressé un seul regard. Généralement, il donnait bien volontiers, et généreusement de surcroit. Mais il ne connaissait que trop bien ce type d'individu. C'était le genre de mec à vous taxer votre monnaie pour pouvoir s'enfiler des bières dans la margoulette à tire larigot. Rien à voir avec ceux qui étaient réellement dans le besoin. Des feignasses de profiteurs, et rien d'autre.

Hélas, son humain ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop gentil qu'il était et désireux de contenter le Monde entier.

- Hého Derek ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ?!

Le lycan souffla. Pour ne pas le blesser, il choisit ses mots avec soin.

Des mots Haliens.

- Je n'aime pas les clochards. Ils ne servent à rien, ils sentent le chien et ils sont bizarres.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>... mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris encore ?...<em>

_Le prochain n'est pas si débile, promis! Enfin, je l'espère... _

_Bisous herbeux._


	10. et de papouilles

**. **

- Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

La main plongée dans les cheveux de Derek, l'humain effectuait de petits mouvements rotatifs tout en appliquant une légère pression sur le cuir chevelu. Les yeux plissés, il scrutait on ne peut plus attentivement les réactions rigides et dures de son amant… ses expressions faciales, en somme.

Le nez retroussé et ses crocs acérés dévoilés, le lycan approcha dangereusement son visage de celui, concentré, de Stiles. Des notes graves roulèrent le long de sa trachée mais son compagnon n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, trop absorbé par sa tâche.

- Peut-être que…

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il glissa ses mains derrière le crâne aux cheveux de jais et les ramena vers la mâchoire, prenant ainsi le visage de Derek en coupe. Le loup-garou feula de plus belle, complètement perdu face aux gestes pour le moins inédits de son petit-ami. Néanmoins, il le laissait faire, docile et un peu curieux.

- …derrière les oreilles…

Joignant l'acte à la parole, l'adolescent se mit à gratouiller le carré sensible juste derrière les lobes avec la pulpe de ses doigts, guettant la réaction de l'Alpha.

Les grognements s'écrasèrent presqu'aussitôt pour laisser place au silence. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la chair qui frottait sur la peau. Mais s'ajoutèrent bientôt un bruit sec, et des sons tout droits sortis d'une gorge de velours.

Torse contre torse et les lèvres échouées sur le cou pâle de l'humain, voilà mesdemoiselles et messieurs, que le loup ronronnait comme un cœur amoureux.

- Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaît…

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Bon, c'est un peu niais, voire très nian-nian, mais au moins c'est pas si débile que celui d'hier... si ? <em>

_Sinon, j'ignore quand le prochain arrivera, c'était mon dernier en réserve. D'autant plus que je bosse sur un OS à côté. Il me donne du fil à retordre le bougre... mais je vais le maaaater! _

_Je vous dis à bientôt._

_Bisous herbeux._


End file.
